Usually, gas turbine engines for powering airplanes or missiles consist, at the least, of a compressor, a combustion chamber, and a turbine. The auxiliary equipment which is necessary for operating the gas turbine engine and the airplane are customarily driven mechanically by the rotor of the gas turbine engine. The auxiliary equipment which is particularly essential in supplying power are the fuel pump, the lubricating pump and the generator arrangement. In order to operate the auxiliary equipment at the respective correct speed and to distribute the energy in suitable manner, it is customary for the rotor to initially drive a gear unit which is in turn connected to the individual auxiliary equipment. Altogether, a multitude of components and assemblies is necessary whereby the system weight of the entire unit, consisting of the gas turbine engine and the requisite auxiliary equipment, becomes disadvantageously high. A high system weight is especially disadvantageous in the field of application which involves using the gas turbine engine in airplanes because provisions must be made for providing extra power output during the flight for any additional weight. The fuel consumption thus increases in a disadvantageous way, or the range of operation of the airplane decreases. In addition to this, a high system weight negatively influences the flight properties because of high inertial forces.